The use of electronic devices has become an everyday use in modern society. The use of electronic devices has increased as the cost of electronic devices has declined. The capabilities of electronic devices have also increased and allow people to use electronic devices in many different industries and for many different purposes. For example, electronic devices may be used to perform tasks at home, work or school. One type of an electronic device is a computer.
The technology being used in computers has been improving rapidly. Computers may range from small hand-held computing devices to desktop computer systems to large multi-processor computer systems. In some configurations, multiple computers may communicate in a network environment.
In computing technology, shadow copies may be used to create backups of one or more files on a computing device. However, shadow copies create a mechanism for malicious users and software to gain access to sensitive information on the computing device. By gaining access to a shadow copy, an attacker may gain information to elevate their privileges and gain access to further sensitive data. Benefits may be realized by preventing unauthorized access to shadow copies. It may be especially beneficial to monitor and block access to files in MICROSOFT WINDOWS desktop and/or server operating systems. However, the systems and methods described herein may be applied to other computing environments that employ shadow copies.